


The Last

by Khylara



Series: Mania [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: A late night from the heart conversation
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 4





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> more fic from my insomnia ravaged brain.  
> These lyrics pull from Bishop's Knife Trick. My first series!

Feeling a pair of arms slide around his waist from behind, Patrick smiled and leaned back into the embrace. "It's really beautiful up here," he said softly. "How did you ever find it?"

"All it took was a full tank of gas," Pete said as he held Patrick close. The glow of the city lights below gave the singer an unearthly glow that took Pete's breath away. He was falling hard and he knew it. It was only a question of how deep he'd get and whether or not Patrick would follow him. "Look at you," he said, his voice full of admiration. "My spitfire."

Patrick blushed, ducking his head to hide his red cheeks. "I think you're a little too close to things to be calling me that," he commented, still smiling.

"I don't think so," Pete said, tightening his hold on the other man. "I'm just glad we're both here together after everything. You know?"

"I do," Patrick sighed. "Pete...you have to know...i didn't mean any of it. I didn't want to walk away."

"I know why you did," Pete softly replied. "We were like wild animals out of our cages back then. Barely housebroken."

Patrick agreed with a nod of his own. "Now look at us, Domesticated and everything. Like time never passed." He closed his eyes, remembering both the battles and the silence. "Long haul."

"For both of us," Pete agreed. There was a long pause before he continued on. "Patrick...baby...you gotta know... I'm yours until the earth starts to crumble and the heavens fall away."

"And I can't exist without you. God knows, I tried to, but I never could get a grip." Patrick dismissed the thought with a shrug. "So we're even."

"It's okay. This...it's more than enough." Pete paused. "I'm done with trying to get it all back." 

"So am I," Patrick said, squeezing the hand in his keeping. "I'm done with trying to live without you trying to break my brain. done trying to be normal. I've got everything I could want right here."

Pete planted a kiss in his lover's bright hair. "So do I."


End file.
